While there are many applications of sensors attached to rigid objects to measure stresses therein, and sensors that can measure the relative movement between such objects and sensors that are built in to various materials of construction (often called “smart materials”), these sensors are not embedded inside elastomeric or compliant substrates which also serve a mechanical interfacing role to allow the objects to move slightly relative to each other.
Some sensors are built into flexible objects like gloves in order to provide haptic feedback in robotic and other human interface applications. These configurations do not provide the desired sustained interface between two rigid objects.
The benefits of this invention are the provision of compliance, sensing data processing and communications functions within one item which can be installed in the place of a similarly shaped substrate devoid of any sensor.